Elevator stuck
by Toffee Robin
Summary: When meeting Fionna for Breakfast, Gumball and Marshall tell her the story of the time they got trapped in an elevator. It would of been fine if it wasn't for claustrophobia and a not so fun childhood
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at Stacks

**Hello my dearies,**

**This will be a 3 chapter story that I hope you enjoy. It will also be the first FanFic I have created that will have chapters. Yay progress!**

**I don't own any of the characters from Adventure Time, they all belong to Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 1: Arrival at Stacks

The weather was quite lovely this morning, perfect for boys night! Well er Morning. Fionna was excited, this was the first boys night she had in months and they were going to do it in style. The reason for the lack of get togethers were due to two reasons: One, Prince Gumball always being busy with his kingdom, and Two Marshall lee seemed to never be around town anymore. It is going to be fun hanging with the guys again, especially tonight. Fionna was currently sitting on the twenty-third floor of Breakfast Princes new restaurant "Stacks" which ironically looked like a large stack of pancakes; it was even topped with sweet surgery syrup that dripped down into a lake below. The restaurant was only a week or two old and had something for everyone, it wasn't too fancy, it was humble like a bed and breakfast. Fionna could not wait to try the food. Cake had went for its opening ceremony with Flambo and said the food was "off the chain." The waiter had came by earlier but she really wanted to wait for her friends to arrive before digging in.

She checked her watch and saw that it was 8:54 were 15 minutes late. Which wasn't a problem but it was a bit strange since they have been planing this for days. As the adventurer swung her legs back and forth she was soon greeted by a excited voice, "We're here, I'm sorry it took so long miss Fionna." It was Prince Gumball, with Marshall trailing behind "sorry were late Fi, we took the stupid stairs." Gumball rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Fionna "So Fionna, wheres cake" Asked Marshall who hovered over his seat. "Oh she wanted to hang with lord Mocro, it's date night for them." She said as the two took their seats. "So why did you guys take the stairs anywa-" Marshall interrupted her before she could finish. "So Fi I heard the waffles here are better then the pancakes weird right?" The two boys looked at each other, Gumball was looking down and fiddling with a table fork and marshall shot glances from her to the prince like he was debating weather or not to tell her what Gumball was avoiding.

The silence was broke when a waiter came to the table to take their orders. Fionna eagerly decided to tell the waiter what they all wanted starting with her self. "Ok so I want the French toast, and the blue berry waffles with two side of scrambled eggs, and the German sausage links," Gumballs eyes widened at the amout of food she was getting for herself but didn't interrupt. Fionna continued "Marshall over here wants a cherry soda with the strawberry pancakes, Oh and make sure there dyed red since he's a vampire and he can only eat red." Marshall smirked and showed his fangs off to the waiter who flinched a step back. Gumball rolled his eyes and softly punched Marshall in the arm to get him to stop. "and Prince Gumball wanted the stove cooked oats, but that's almost as boring as his science lessons so can you also bring him some of the chocolate chip pancakes." Marshall began to snicker and Gumball blushed at Fionna's comment of him having boring tastes. The waiter nodded, surprised at the large order, and went towards the kitchen to deliver the request to the chefs.

The trio talked and joked for a while as they waited for there food to come in. Suddenly out of the blue Fionna desired to ask again why the two boys took the stairs. The more she sat and thought about it made her more and more curious. It wasn't like Gumball to be late to boys night and it also wasn't like Marshall to take the stairs with the pink prince. She didn't know why it was bugging her so much but she had to know. The adventurous made up her mind and asked again. " Hey why did you too take the stairs?" The boys went silent and she continued " it's just, were on the twenty third floor, that's a lot of stairs. It would have been easier to take the elevator." Marshall lee glanced at Gumball before speaking in a low tone. "Hey uh, Fi lets just say Bubba and elevators don't really mix. It's not my story to tell and I don't really want to talk about it. There was a small little accident that happened a year ago that I don't know if Bubba wants to discuss."

Fionna pouted but soon decided to drop the topic of stairs because of how serious Marshall was suddenly getting but Gumball decided to speak up. "You can tell her, it's ok. It would be a way for us to kill time as we wait for our food" Marshall's eyes widened in surprise, honestly he didn't want to tell Fionna about their problems and began to fidget in his seat when Fionna began to stare at him, waiting to hear the story. Prince Gumball noticed Marshall uneasiness of the adventurers gaze and sighed taking the attention off of marshall as he spoke up once more "I could tell her what happened if you don't want to. After all like you said, it's mostly my story to tell." Marshall nodded and Fionna shifted her full attention to Gumball who began, with confidence, To tell her the story of when he and Marshall lee got stuck in a hotel elevator together.


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck

**Hello my dearies **

**Chapter two is here! Fair warning that some topics being announced in this chapter may make people uncomfortable, those topics include but are not limited to: Homosexuality and Claustrophobia. **

**I don't own any of the characters from Adventure Time, they all belong to Cartoon Network.**

**Chapter 2: Stuck **

"Well fionna it started like this"

Breakfast prince had sent out fifty-eight invitations to the grand opening of Stacks. A new twenty five story restaurant with each floor given a different theme and menu to enjoy. A lot of work has been placed into the building and Breakfast Prince could not wait for the grand opening next weekend. He had sent out invitations to all of Aaa's Princes and princesses. Sadly he didn't invite the kings and queens since if he did, the Ice Queen would show up in a heart beat. The invitations had stated they could bring a guest if they wanted to, as long as the guest didn't mind paparazzi and an end of the night royal board meeting. Prince Gumball had been invited as well as his noble steed, Lord Monochromicorn. Gumball wasn't sure why his loyal steed was invited but hey, can't argue with Breakfast Prince's choice of party guests.

The Lord had decided to bring his girlfriend Cake to the opening as his plus one and Gumball wasn't sure who to bring. As he picked out an outfit for the opening he tried to think of who he could bring. He had thought about bringing Fionna, but he knew she wouldn't enjoy these sort of gatherings. Fionna's tastes were a little more adventurous and dangerous, it wouldn't be very fun for her. Peppermint maid wasn't a good option either, there were rumors around the breakfast kingdom about her preforming 'Demonic Sacrifice's'. So if he brought the little lady a fight could break out. Gumball pouted and desided to go through his contacts list. Scrolling through his phone he knocked off: Lemonsnatch (To much stress) , Starchy (was busy that day), Banana Commissioner (didn't like breakfast) , and LSP ( Already invited). Gumball was left with two numbers to call: Marshall lee and Lady Cinnamonbun. Gumball sighed and looked at the phone at the numbers, he thought he had more fiends then this. "Well I suppose Marshall would know a little more about stock and trade then Lady Cinnamon-bun if asked." he said to himself. "And it's just for one night. It's not like he's still mad at me for the past." Gumball stood up and clicked on the call button.

After a few seconds the call was accepted and he was greated with the vampires kings cold voice "Hello Mortal, you may speak." For a second Prince Gumball thought about chickening out and getting Cinnamonbun, but decided against hanging up. "Hello Mr. Abadeer, I was just curious if you would like to accompany me to a royal event at five in the evening?" He could hear Marshall laughing on the other side of the line. "Seriously dude? why are you being so formal." Gumball Blushed thanking Glob they weren't video chatting "I was just-" "Bubba it's me, you don't need to act princely around me" Gumball sat down on his bed and continued "So Marshall, do you want to go with me to Stacks grand opening this weakened?" The line was silent for a while when Marshall finally decided to ask something Prince Gumball had wished he didn't.

"...So is this a date?" Gumball wasn't sure what to say, when speaking Marshall had sounded nervous and serious, not playful and mean. In the past they had dated and he had to go and completely break the vampires heart, he didn't know if Marshall would come if he said it wasn't. "Gumball? You still there?" The Candy Prince got out of his thoughts and replied to the question "No, it's not a date, just two friends socializing, nothing more ok."glob he sounded like a prick. The line was silent again, Gumball didn't know what Marshalls expression was and wondered if the vampire king had hung up in disapproval of the idea. "I'll meet you there Gum-butt " Prince Gumball released his breath he didn't realize he was holding and thanked Marshall lee for agreeing to come. The Prince began to loosen up and started to chit chat with Marshall as well as telling him where they would meet up at and what the invitation said to wear.

It was 4:55 p.m, and Prince Gumball was near the front entrance waiting for the Vampire king to make an appearance. The prince had his hair gel'd back and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was tucked in. He wore a pink bow tie and had on a pastel pink blazer that had a floral pattern on the pockets. He had on black dress pants and brown shoes to match his brown watch and belt. He wasn't wearing his coat since it was a bit hot out, but figured it would be ok since everyone currently there was dressed a bit casual. Gumball checked his watch and saw that it was five o'clock now; Marshall should be arriving any min- "BOO!" Gumball let out a high pitch scream and leapt four feet in the air as he heard a voice laughing at him. Turning around he was greeted by the Vampire King.

Marshall was dressed up in a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a red tie that wasn't tucked in underneath his pinstriped black blazer that was unbuttoned. He wore black pants and his signature red tennis. It was a messy look but Gumball didn't want to start mothering the vampire, after all it wasn't his event it was Breakfasts Princes'. "So you done checking me out?" Crap. Gumball didn't realized he had been staring at Marshall for so long. He directed the conversation, " Let's go inside so we can get a good seat. I hear Jazzaronni will be preforming tonight." Marshall nodded and floated next to him as he walked at a quick pace.

The two made it inside and were greeted by a full array of delicious smells. The main lobby was decorated in way that made you feel like you were in the lost city of gold. Everything looked aged yet held elegance. There were tables of appetizers all along the walls, Cameras were flashing a mile a second, and people were happily socializing with each other. Marshall wandered off to go get refreshments and Gumball looked around for Breakfast Prince. Gumball turned and saw it was Breakfast prince up at the podium. Before he could walk over there Breakfeat Prince had began to speak. "Attention lovely guests, dinner will be served in a few minutes on the 18th floor, the Floor that has a tropical theme. Thank you and enjoy." People clapped and began to go towards the elevators and stairs to get to the floor to eat.

Gumball decided to push past the fast pace crowd and find Marshall lee before heading up to the eightieth floor for food and music. Talking to Breakfast Prince also could wait tell after dinner, right now Gumball wanted a good seat were he could enjoy the scenery. He didn't have to search far, Gumball immediately saw Marshall lee socializing with one of the syrup bottle waiters, pestering her about putting cherry flavored red food coloring in the drink she gave him. Gumball quietly walked over to the vampire king and grabbed the back of his shirt collar, dragging him away from the girl."Hey man what's the deal?" Marshall asked, "It's time to go, we need to go upstairs for dinner." Marshall was about to protest, when he noticed that Gumball and himself were the only guests left on the bottom floor. It was kinda awkward.

Marshall and Gumball started to head towards the Lobby's elevators when immediately Gumball stopped in his tracks. He had a bad feeling in his gut. "Dude what's up?" Gumball was hesitant to answer, afraid the vampire would tease him. "Marshall, we should take the stairs." The vampire gave him an annoyed look and asked why. "Bubba come on, Dinners on the eightieth floor. That's like a hundred stairs to walk up. Why would you even want to put yourself through the long climb? It would be faster if we took a ten second elevator ride." Gumball nodded, took a deep breath and got inside the metal box. It shouldn't be too terrifying, after all dozens of people have already used it. Marshall pressed a button, doors closed, and Gumball got a little nervous. He kept telling himself there was nothing to be worried about. Suddenly though there was a jolt, and the elevator stopped moving. But the doors didn't open up. The digital numbers up top said they were on the fifteenth floor, only three away from their destination. Gumball eyes widened in realization as he looked over at Marshall who's eyes were wide, probably coming to the same conclusion. They were stuck.

"Awe geez, seriously" Marshall lee said to himself as he frantically began to try and pry the doors open with his sharp nails. Gumball frowned deepened and he began to look over the buttons installed in the elevator: There was a close button, buttons with numbers counting from one to twenty-five, and there was an emergency stop button. No emergency phone, no vents big enough even for Marshall's bat form, and no button to open up the doors. They were trapped. Deep breaths, he told himself, he had to remain calm. "Glob Bubba there really's no way to get these open." He has got to stay calm, ignore the vampire. Marshall stopped clawing at the door and began kicking it which did nothing."Gumball they won't open up!" Stay calm, ignore him. "Wow what if we die in here and come back as zombies?" Marshall sounded like he was just tying to be funny to brighten the mood, but it was making it worse for him. Gumball tried to focus on his thoughts and breathing. In and Out, Stay calm, In and Out, stay calm. There's no need to freak out, someone will need the elevator and notice its not operational.

The prince begin pacing back and forth, each time he turned to face the other way he felt the walls go smaller. The Candy Prince checked his watch, it was only five O' six, had it really only been a few minutes. "Bubba you Ok?" Gumball snapped out of the motion and locked eyes with Marshall, who was currently on the floor with his legs stretched out taking up space. "Ill be ok" Gumball said stiffly. Marshall shrugged and laid down on his back, taking up even more of the space in the tiny elevator. Gumball didn't like this, the elevator was cramped enough, he faced the vampire and crossed his arms scowling. " What exactly are you doing?" He asked "Resting until someone gets here" Marshall chucked and sat up "Are you sure your ok man, you seem a little tense" Prince Gumball ignored Marshall and checked his watch, five O'nine, surly someone would have noticed the elevator being stuck. Gumball stepped over to the door and placed his hands on the crack trying to budge it open "Dude I already tried that, we're stuck" Gumball huffed and began banging hard on the door with is fists, "Hey let us out!", Gumball banged harder. The elevator was getting really hot and tight. "HEY!" He yelled, as he continuously punched the door, Gumball looked around frantically and began pressing random buttons, he felt like he couldn't breath. Gumball Pounded hard on the door blocking everything around him out, and let out a scream "LET ME OUT! GET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

**Well that escalated rather quickly. I hope they weren't too out of character. Happy Holidays . I hoped you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave reviews. Also tell your loved ones how much they mean to you and be safe. **


	3. Chapter 3: Talk it out

**Hello my dearies! **

**The Finnal Chapter Is here, I hope you all have enjoyed my was fun to write. I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas. **

**Just to be safe: Fair warning that some topics being announced in this chapter may make people uncomfortable, those topics include: Claustrophobia, and homosexuality. **

**I don't own any of the characters from Adventure Time, they belong to Cartoon Network. **

**Chapter 3: Talk it out**

Prince Gumball was in a mental state of survival mode he needed to get out now. His eyes, unfocused, darted frantically around the elevator, desperately trying to search for a way out of this confined space. He began to take shorter and shorter breaths as the room appeared to get tighter and tighter. The idea of riding in an elevator from earlier made him nervous enough, he didn't know why he agreed when something like this could have happened. He must have gotten cocky to think his claustrophobia wouldn't kick in. Stupid, He was so stupid. Now that the fact they were stuck sinked in, Gumball was having a full blown panic attack. Gumball started pressing random buttons on the pannel and then continuously pounded hard on the elevators metal door again.

"-all, Gu-" It took him a while to notice that someone was trying to talk to him. Gumball blinked a few times and looked up at Marshall who was currently floating eye level to him with his hands out, like he was debating or not to pull the prince away. "Bubba, please... calm down. Your hands are-" The prince looked down at his hands shakily, as he tried to catch some of his breath. The Prince let out a gasp. His hands were slightly bleeding and he saw purple brusies and bumps forming on his knuckles from banging so hard. "Hey say something, are you ok?" The vampire leaned in and gumball shoved forcefully him back on to the floor "Your too close!" He yelled. The prince slowly sat down on the cold floor and checked his watch, five-nineteen, he's been trapped and was banging for over ten hole minutes.

Gumball looked at his hands again. They were starting to really hurt. At least he was stopped before he broke any bones. Gumball looked up from his hands and over at Marshall lee. The Vampire was still on the floor from being pushed looking shocked by the princes behavior. Gumball began to feel guilty, he didn't mean to have an outburst, this situation was probably just as stressful for Marshall as it was for him. Gumball scooted over to marshall and was about to apologies for his unprincely behavior, but before he could speak-"So what's your favorite thing to bake" the vampire had asked him that.

"Excuse Me?"

"Look man, your obviously claustrophobic, so it's best to distract you from the problem"

baffled by the vampire he decided to answer the ridiculous question anyways "I don't see how this will work, but if you must know I enjoy baking apple turnovers"

"why?"

"Well because there glob'n good ok."

Satisfied with the princes response Marshall quickly asked another out of the blue question.

"Would you rather date for the week, Ice Queen or Magic Woman"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's not a serious question gum wad"

"Hmmm let me think..Neither"

Marshall rolled his eyes "well you have to choose"

"No I don't!"

"how come, it's just a silly question bro"

"Well I'm just not interested in girls"

There was a pause and then Marshall burst out laughing. "it's just a game bubba it's not as if your decision matters in the real world."

Gumball huffed in annoyance, Marshall obviously wasn't going to let this go "Fine I guess if I had to choose it would be Magic Woman, cause at least she has a heater in her house."

"Hehe ok so what's-" Gumball put his hand over Marshall's mouth and pouted. "Marshy it's my turn to ask a question." Marshall licked Gumball hand that was over his mouth making the prince squeal and pull it back in disgust as Marshall giggled "Aww how cute, you used my old nickname for once"

Gumball blushed not noticing he in fact did and diverted his eyes. Gumball thought for a bit and finally decided on a question.

"Ok. What was the weirdest place you ever preformed at?"

Marshall sat up and crossed his legs as he pondered the question. "I guess my Cousins 450th birthday party. I was unprepared for the type of music she wanted me to play. So I had to adjust quickly and change a lot of good lyrics to what she wanted to hear. Plus everyone invited was dressed like a clock or a piece of fruit so it was really weird."

Gumball nodded and instinctively checked his watch at the mention of a clock... Five-twenty-six. "We need to get out of here" he whispered to himself. Gumball was starting to sweat a bit as he watched the seconds tick away. Marshall lee noticed and gently grabbed Gumballs wrist. Gumball stiffened and Marshall undid the buckle and took the watch off of the princes wrist. Impulses took over and Gumball latched on to Marshall's hand trying to get the watch back. Marshall paused for a second before speaking slowly to Gumball. "There's no need to keep looking at this, it's only giving you toxic thoughts." Understanding the Vampires words Gumball let go and Marshall put the watch in his back pocket. "It'll be ok, there probably trying to fix it as we speak."

"Why are you so optimistic about this." Asked Gumball. Marshall went silent at the question and Gumball thought he did something wrong. Hesitantly Marshall spoke. " I'm only telling you this because I trust you won't tell anyone else. Especially Ice Queen." Gumball locked eyes with Marshall, noting how serious he looked and nodded. Gumball wasn't sure why he would even go talk to Ice Queen. But dicided not to ask and put that question in the back of his mind. Marshall scratched the back of his head nervously not sure were to start. The vampire king wasn't one to open up his past to people. Especially if that person was one of his ex's. Not sure how to approach it any other way he began his tale with Simone.

"When I was young, a little after the war happened, I met a woman. You may all know her now as ice queen, but I knew her as Simone." Marshall herd a small gasp come from Gumball. Marshall continued a bit more of a softer voice. "She was like a mother to me. Always protecting me and looking out for me. That was until she begun to continuously use the crowns power. I know it was to protect me, but it began to make her forget things." Marshall went quiet and looked at his hands in his lap, almost like he forgot that he was talking. Gumball patiently waited for him to continue. Marshall seemed a bit out of it.

Gumball knew Marshall was slow and closed himself off when it came to talking about past tragedies. But the longer the silence between them continued, the more Gumball started to think back to their situation. How they were trapped, with no way out. Not wanting to have another panic attack, Gumball edged over to Marshall and placed a hand on his shoulder slightly getting his attention. "So you were talking about ice queen." Marshall snapped out of his dazed state and looked over at Prince Gumball next to him. "Er ya"

"When I was young and ice queen had a bit of her sanity left, Earth was entering a new age. To me everything was scary and new. Things that looked harmless found kill you. Often times things got so hectic that Simone would hide me in old cars or mail boxes as she went to fight. She would tell me not to come out until she said so, often leaving me with nothing. It was terrifying, being alone in a cramped space. What was even more terrifying is that there was always a chance Simone wouldn't come back for me. Sometimes I would spend days waiting in an old windowless van. Eventually she would come back but one day she didn't. I was left for a full week in a crate. I left when I realized she wasn't coming back, and that if i didn't move fast I would most likely die from starvation."

Gumball wasn't sure what to say. Marshall had just poured some of his past out to him and Gumball wasn't sure what to say. So instead of speaking the candy prince awkwardly wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. Marshall went stiff not expecting the prince to hug him. But soon decided to loosen up and lighten the mood. "Hey Bubba you can let go now, after all isn't it cramped enough in here?" Gumball let go and blushed, not wanting the prince to feel sad or embarrassed anymore marshall decided to tell another story to the prince. "So uh, did I ever tell you about the time I made fionna my servant"

Meanwhile on the eighteenth floor, Breakfast Prince had just finished his big speech. The guest applauded him and bargain to feast on the provided meal. After seeing that everyone was satisfied with the service Breakfast Prince had decided it was a good time to relief himself in the bathroom. The prince got down from the podium and walked over to the elevators. He didn't want to use the Bathroom here, he wanted to use the bathroom in his private office, so that he could quickly call his little brother to see how the rest of the kingdom was doing. Breakfast Prince pressed the 'up' arrow on the panel and waited for the elevator to arrive.

A full minute went by and he pressed it again. The Prince began to tap his foot as he waited and felt like something was off. The elevator must be malfunctioning. This was annoying, he thought the engineer fixed any problems before the grand opening. Breakfast prince didn't know much about Elevator Maintenance so he called over some Guards. "Guards 7, 3, and 12, I need your assistance!" In a matter of seconds the prince was greeted with his best men.

Three Maple syrup bottle arrived at the princes aid and quickly begain to poke and prod him see if he was injured or in trouble. Breakfeat Prince told them the current situation and they begain to see if the problem could be quickly fixed without calling an expensive professional. Two of the guards began to pry open the doors to see what was wrong with the lift. The other bottle went up the stairs with the prince to see if it was a technological malfunction. They had to work fast just before people started to gossip about Breakfeat Princes money going to waist on this place. Or before anyone with a physical disability needed to leave.

"And that's where the myth about garlic originated from." Marshall finished. Gumball laughed at the joke, he couldn't believe it was that simple. Marshall was laughing with him and the two were having fun. In a way Prince Gumball was grateful he wasn't alone in this elevator situation, he would of never calmed down this much if it was only him. Marshall lee was a good distraction, and kept his mind going, instead of repetitively thinking about how they were trapped. It was awkward though at times, cause the story telling game they were playing turned into more of an embarrassing pun off between the two.

Prince Gumball had honestly forgotten how much fun they used to have, in fact he wondered why he even broke up with the vampire all those years ago. Gumball knew it was for a selfish reason, he got too busy. Things in the kingdom got stressful and Marshall was too clingy, messing up his schedule. He wondered if the two could ever have something special again...if he would even feel those feelings of attraction towards marshall ever again. Maybe why they were here he could try something out.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Marshall stooped laughing and sat up straight, smiling and nodding. "Sure dude go on."

"Is it possible.. Could you..."

"Come on Bubba whats the favor?

"Can you kiss me?"

Overjoyed with his guards Breakfast prince was able to find the problem. There was a wire that was placed in the wrong port, this caused the elevator to shut down after a few uses. It would be an easy two minute fix. All he had to do was go to the floor the elevator was stuck on and reconnect the prince went down to his monitor system, the elevator was currently on the sixteenth floor. He had to work fast. According to the weight monitor there were people in the broken elevator

Marshall's smile dropped and he stood up and walked to the other side of the elevator taking in a deep breath. "look man you got to stop this" Gumball was confused at the response. "Doing what? What am I doing?" Marshall gave him an annoyed look. "One minute you flirt the next you critics me for flirting back." "Yes but I thought-" Marshall placed a hand through his dark locks yanking them as he continued, voice rising out of frustration. "When ever I try to come on to you, you shoot me down. And now you want to kiss me? You think I'm just some whore madly in love with you? You think that's ok to ask."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see"

"See what? If you were still in to me?

"Yes"

"Well obviously not if you need a kiss to see if you like someone."

"Look Marshall I didn't mean to offend you"

"You mess me up, do you know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back for so long."

"No but-"

"And once you accept they don't like you back, that person asks for a kiss?"

Gumball acted on pure adrenaline and grabbed the front of Marshall's shirt pushing him against the elevator walls. Before Marshall could protest or even process what was going on, Gumball turned his head to the left and leaned in, passionately locked lips with the vampire king.

Stunned Marshall found himself closing his eyes and kissing back. After a few seconds the two broke apart when they herd a gasp. Turning around Gumball was met with open elevator doors and a shocked Breakfast prince. "Well looks like you two had fun while locked up." One of the guards with Breakfast Prince remarked.

Prince Gumball let go of Marshall and ran out of the elevator embarrassed of his actions. Marshall on the other hand slid to the floor of the lift, he was confused as prince went up to the vampire and helped him up and out of the elevator. He looked over the king and asked "So are you two dating or was the prince just a bit horny?"

"I don't know"

Marshall flew past the guards and away from Breakfast Prince. He quickly spotted the pink prince. He went up to Prince Gumball who was currently sitting with another one of the syrup guards who was checking his blood pressure. "Hey can I talk to gumgum alone?" The syrup bottle nodded and left the two alone. "So, are we a thing? Or did you seriously feel nothing after forcing a kiss on me?" Gumball looked guilty and tried to think of How to respond. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me."

"You didn't answer my question"

gumball took in a breath and looked Marshall in the eyes. "Yes, but only if you want to be. I won't force you into a relationship with me."

Marshall lee smiled and sat down next to the candy prince. "Guess I get to call you boyfriend again"

"After that we got out, we were given some water and we each got a ride home as well as a gift basket."

"On the ride home I asked Gumball if we should tell people about it or not, last time we tried to keep it a secret until we knew the time was right."

"I thought that it would be more healthy to not keep it a secret this time around"

Fionna mused at what she was just told and didn't know really what to say. She had no idea what to think of her previous crush being in a relationship with her best bro. She looked over at Marshall who was currently holding on to Gumballs hand. Not wanting to make things awkward with silence she wanted conformation on her question earlier "So you guys were late cause Gumballs claustrophobic, why didn't you guys just say that?" Gumball blushed, not knowing why he told fionna their tale."I wanted to tell you the full story"

"Were's our food anyway?" Asked Marshall lee.

Right on cue there waiter came in with there food. The trio smiled in delight and got there utensils.

"Alright! Let's eat!"

**The end**

**This final chapter felt a bit messy to me, but I wanted to finish before New Years. I hope it didn't to feel to rushed. Also thanks to those who read and reviewed. If there's enough interest I may write more Adventure time story's in the future. Have a happy new year everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this. **


End file.
